


stay please

by flavouredkiisses



Series: As Normal As It Gets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 my friend em, All the shiros, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Japanese Characters, Kinda, Kuro can cook, Kuro is a little shit, Kuro is a soft emo, Kuro is emo, Kuro is rlly soft, Kuro wears leather jackets, Language Barrier, Leather Jackets, M/M, Multi, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Really Protective Shiro, Shiro and Shiro's Clones Are All Brothers, Takashi Has Autism (Voltron), Takashi is a sweetie, but im happy with it, its kinda messy, love u bih, okay back 2 taggin, plus pre kerb shiro, ryou is a good bro, ryou tries to help, this is rlly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/flavouredkiisses





	stay please

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･

To Kuro, he has never been the overprotective type. He likes to think he was the cool brother the one who lets his brothers do whatever they like.

When Takashi had appeared in his life he quickly figured out that had not been the case, he had felt the obligation to protect his little brother.

Even though Kuro didn't like to remember he remembered a lot, he remembered beer bottles scattered around the house, he remembers the yells of his mother he remembers the punches and the kicks, he remembers the hurt, but most of all he remembers takashi. He remembers being taken away he remembers moving around a lot, he remembers a lot of things until he cant remember anymore 

It wasn't until Takashi had started first-grade Kuro realized that Takashi had been different, sure he had noticed that at times, Takashi would flick his fingers, or rock himself, or he would jump and twirl at times.

Kuro had also realized when Takashi was upset he would shut down and not respond to anything and he would just ignore, and he would get limp and sleepy.

But it wasn't until first grade he realized that kids didn't take kindly to Takashi and they stressed him out too much, and when Kuro went to go calm his brother down with hugs, he soon failed to realised that's not what his brother wanted or needed.

That's when Their foster parents had to come to pick Takashi up. Kuro came into Takashi's room when he had gotten home and told him that he was sorry and he loved him.

And he was sure he heard a mumble that sounded like a ' love you too.'

That was the day Kuro Shirogane realized that he would protect his little brother until he took his last breath.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･

' KASHI ' Kuro's yell echoed throughout the small apartment, Takashi had flinched his eyes flickered away from the TV.

' Oh there you are ' Kuro's voice softened, he emerged from the kitchen over to the living room, sitting down next to Takashi.

' Whatcha watching bud? ' Kuro wiped his hands with the kitchen towel that was in his hand.

' Just a movie! ' Takashi responded cheerfully, flicking a rubberband rapidly between his fingers.

' That's cool squirt, uh dinners waiting on the table for you when your ready.' Kuro ran his hands through Takashi's black hair.

Takashi tapped Kuro's hand to signal that it was enough and Kuro could stop.

Kuro pulled his hand away from away from his hair gently making sure he didn't get any of Takashi's messy hair tangled in his fingers.

A few minuets later the credits rolled Takashi sat himself up onto his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

' What's for dinner Ku?' Takashi asked curiously, trying to look over at the stove.

The twenty-three-year-old looked at his younger brother and smiled, ' I made some sushi and rice with vegetables in the rice, and don't worry no peas!' Kuro answered brightly.

The fourteen-year-old boy seemed satisfied with this answer, and took his fork and started to dig into his food.

' Slow down you're gonna choke Otōto' kuro scolded Takashi lightly.

' M'Sorry.' Takashi apologises with his mouth full.

Kuro shook his head letting out a small laugh, as they continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

Once they finished eating kuro had took their plates and began to wash them, ' so how was school today?'

When the question was asked, Takashi tensed up and squeaked out a small 'fine'

Kuro began to investigate further, 'You sure bud, because ya kno— '

' Yes i know okay?' Takashi had raised the tone of his voice.

Kuro sighed, ' Kashi is there something going on, please kid ya gotta talk to me.'

Takashi lifted himself up off the chair making a beeline for his room.

After Takashi remained in his room, ryou peeked from the hall, ' what's wrong with him?'

Kuro shook his head ' I think he might've had a rough day at school, i should talk to him.'

Ryou put a hand out to his chest to stop him, ' I dunno kuro, maybe you should just leave him to calm down.'

Kuro sighed and crossed his arms, ' Yeah alright got it.'

Ryou sighed and went towards the door, ' You know, he's not just your brother kuro, we worry about him too, you don't always have to take care of him yourself.' Ryou offered a soft smile.

Kuro huffed, ' Yeah, i know but—'

' You need to learn to ask for help sometimes, you just— sometimes you burry yourself in trying to take care of kashi to much, you forget to take care of yourself, and im sure your boyfriend misses you ku, If you wanna have a boyfriend to go see, I suggest you see him soon'

Kuro shook his head, ' I know, i just want him to know that im there.' Kuro hugged himself his eyes shifting.

Ryou smiled, ' Well, i think he knows.'

Kuro shrugged, ' maybe, or maybe not.'

Ryou shook his head his smile faded a bit, ' maybe it'd be good to go talk to him.'

Kuro's lips curled up into a soft grin, ' yeah I'll see what i can do.'

knock knock knock

' Hey, buddy mind letting me in.' Kuro called, his fist hovering over the wooden door.

It took a few seconds before Kuro heard small creaks of the wooden floorboards and a small twist of the doorknob revealing a pale tear-stained face.

Before Kuro could open his mouth to say anything small arms wrapped around him, and a limp body pressed against his strong frame.

' Bad day huh?' kuro asked, rubbing Takashi's back trying to comfort the black-haired male.

' Mmhm.' a whimper slithered its way out of the limp boy's mouth.

' Do you wanna talk about it?' Asked kuro.

' No.' Takashi answered simply.

' Okay. ' Kuro went to pull away, before being pulled back into a hug.

' Ku, stay please.' Takashi droned out tiredly.

' Yeah sure, Kash. ' Kuro ruffled his hair.

' Love you kuro. '

' Love you more kashi. '


End file.
